


Что скрывают сны

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Иногда сны — это просто сны, а иногда за ними скрывается что-то еще
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 4





	Что скрывают сны

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 3YL

Цуна быстро идет по коридору — искусственный свет, два ряда одинаковых дверей и никаких окон. Тяжесть пистолетов в руках ощущается привычно и надежно, дает уверенность. Гулкое эхо далеко разносит звук его шагов. Тихо, как в склепе, — по сути, так оно и есть, живых здесь уже не осталось. Почти. 

Он останавливается перед обшитой металлом дверью без номера — ничем не отличается от остальных, не найдешь, если не знать, что ищешь. Но Цуна знает. Он пинком распахивает дверь и заходит в кабинет. 

Полный человек, сидящий за столом, поднимает голову, его глаза широко распахиваются, но удивление практически сразу сменяется нечитаемой маской дельца, привыкшего работать с опасными людьми. Оно напоминает сосредоточенное выражение дрессировщика, входящего в клетку с тигром. Но в самом начале там был страх — в глубине глаз, в поджатых губах и дрогнувшем двойном подбородке — его ни с чем не спутать. Всего на секунду, но и этого достаточно, чтобы подтвердить полученную информацию о предательстве.

— Вы? Мне казалось, что мы обо всем договорились, — блефует, ничего нового. Цуна молча направляет на него пистолет. — Не убивайте, пожалуйста. Я ведь сделал все, что вы просили,— маска кажущегося спокойствия слетает, страх заполняет комнату. Но он все еще на что-то надеется: не делает резких движений, держит руки на виду. Не пытается незаметно вызвать охрану — догадывается, что бесполезно, и рассчитывает задобрить покорностью. Напрасно.

Громкий звук выстрела, не сдерживаемый глушителем, разносится по небольшой комнате. На лбу толстяка, точно по центру, появляется красная точка, на белой стене позади него — бурая клякса с ошметками мозгов. Его глаза закатываются, и он мешком мусора обмякает в кресле.

Цуна переводит взгляд на свою руку с пистолетом — смуглую, с темными неровными следами застарелых шрамов. 

И с криком просыпается.

Подскакивает на кровати, пытаясь выпутаться из перекрученного одеяла. Дыхание хриплое и прерывистое, как будто долго бежал без передышки. Понять, где он сейчас находится, получается не сразу — сон не хочет отпускать, удерживает цепкими, как плющ, лапками. Еще совсем ночь, вокруг — его комната, темнота скрадывает углы, обволакивает силуэты мебели. Эта темнота привычная и безопасная, в ней гораздо спокойнее, чем в ярко освещенном коридоре с одинаковыми дверьми. Но перед глазами все еще стоит искаженное страхом лицо застреленного им человека и рука с пистолетом. Рука Занзаса. 

Цуна мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать неприятную картину. Ничего страшного ведь не произошло — просто приснился кошмар, со всеми бывает. Глупо паниковать. 

Было бы глупо, если бы не появление Занзаса во вчерашнем сне и еще раньше, в позавчерашнем. В последние ночи Занзаса в его жизни стало подозрительно много. Цуна вздыхает, переворачивается на другой бок, лицом к стене, и натягивает одеяло до самого носа. А потом долго пытается заснуть.

До утра Занзас его не беспокоит.

***  
После отъезда Реборна в Италию началась обычная спокойная жизнь: учеба, подготовка к поступлению в университет, планы на будущее — именно то, о чем Цуна всегда мечтал. С появлением в его жизни друзей школа оказалась не таким уж плохим местом, даже учиться стало проще — после сражений любые экзамены ерунда, там на кону не стоит жизнь. Пожалуй, теперь он был по-настоящему счастлив.

Приснившийся кошмар возвращает в давно забытое, напоминает о том, от чего он когда-то отказался. Утром Цуна просыпается с головной болью и в подавленном настроении. Сны ничего не значат, все ерунда, — Цуна пытается убедить себя в этом, пока чистит зубы и вяло ковыряет палочками в чашке с рисом, пока плетется до школы. Отмахнуться от сна не получается, как будто неожиданно приоткрылась захлопнутая им самим дверь, и теперь в щель за ним наблюдает, затаившись, тот опасный мир, частью которого он не захотел стать. Мир мафии. 

Несмотря ни на что, учебный день проходит спокойно, буднично. Никто не стреляет в него волшебными пулями, не выскакивает из-за угла с динамитом, и Цуна немного успокаивается. 

Домой он возвращается с Ямамото — Гокудера убежал раньше, сказал, что у него какие-то дела. Вот уж кого отсутствие мафии ничуть не изменило, сплошные загадки и тайны. Гокудера больше не называет его Десятым: после того, как Цуна отказался от места босса, и Девятый неожиданно принял его решение, он снова попросил Гокудеру обращаться к нему по имени, и на этот раз тот согласился. И все-таки Цуна чувствует, что в глубине души Гокудера продолжает считать его боссом. Слишком долго он пробыл в мафии, чтобы теперь легко, одним махом вычеркнуть ее из своей жизни, как это сделал Цуна.

Телефон Ямамото выдает какую-то бодрую итальянскую песню, перебивает разговор, и Цуна чувствует, что становится параноиком. И здесь Италия.

— Сквало, — объясняет Ямамото, ощупывая карманы штанов и вытягивая телефон из левого.

— Кто? — Нет, все-таки не паранойя — интуиция.

— Потом объясню, — Ямамото давит на кнопку вызова и прижимает телефон к уху, смеется, говорит что-то — Цуна не прислушивается. Он ошеломлен, пытается уложить в голове неожиданную информацию. Сквало звонит Ямамото? Если подумать, темы для разговора у них найдутся, но это все равно странно. И опять Вария, уже второй раз за сегодня. Как сговорились они там все. Цуна дергается от внезапной даже не догадки — просто смутного подозрения. Пришедшая в голову мысль невозможная, глупая, если подумать. Но времени на долгие раздумья у него нет, и Цуна тянет Ямамото за рукав, привлекая внимание, спрашивает в ответ на недоуменный взгляд:

— Спроси, Вария вчера не участвовала ни в какой зачистке? На какой-нибудь базе, ну, под землей, с таким коридором без окон.

Тот пожимает плечами, а потом слово в слово повторяет вопрос Цуны в трубку и сразу как-то весь подбирается, услышав ответ. Отодвигает от лица телефон, прикрывая динамик рукой.

— Хочет поговорить с тобой. — Ямамото смотрит растерянно, непонимающе.

Цуна протягивает руку и уже жалеет, что спросил. 

— Да?

— Савада, что это за хрень? Кто тебе сказал? — Голос Сквало тихий и строгий, от него по спине пробегает холодок, а руки покрываются гусиной кожей.

— Никто, я во сне видел, — Цуна непроизвольно отвечает шепотом. 

Секунду в трубке звучит тишина, а потом она разрывается воплем Сквало, оглушая, заставляя отодвинуть телефон подальше от уха.

— Какого черта?! Снится ему! Думать надо, прежде чем всякую херь спрашивать! — Ор обрывается так же неожиданно, как начался, сменяется короткими гудками.

Цуна медленно опускает руку и заторможено поворачивается к Ямамото. Он только теперь замечает, что мелко дрожит, и пытается расслабить напряженные мышцы, выдыхает ошеломленно:

— Бросил трубку.

— Не обращай внимания, это же Сквало, с ним такое бывает, — утешает Ямамото. Голос веселый, но где-то в глубине все еще звякает острый металл, не до конца запрятанный в ножны кажущейся беззаботности. — И все-таки, откуда ты узнал про базу?

— Просто сон, не бери в голову, — Цуна выдавливает из себя улыбку, старается убедить Ямамото в том, что все в порядке. Себя в этом убедить уже не получается. 

— Ну, сон так сон. — Ямамото не верит, но не настаивает. Он умеет хранить свои секреты и не лезет в чужие. 

— А почему Сквало звонит тебе? Не знал, что у него есть твой номер, — Цуна старается перевести тему, уйти со скользкого льда туда, где устойчивее и безопаснее.

— Да все то же самое — пытается убедить, что мне нельзя бросать тренировки с мечом. Зовет в Италию, кстати. Ну и вообще, с ним интересно поболтать. 

— А ты? — Желудок сжимается от липкого страха.

— Ну а куда я: отцу будет сложно одному, да и бейсбол бросать я не собираюсь, — Ямамото разводит руками, улыбается. — Вот Сквало и бесится. 

Цуна знает, что после школы Ямамото думает податься в спорт. Но, вспоминая того взрослого Ямамото, которого он увидел в будущем, Цуна не уверен, что ему будет этого достаточно. Гокудера, а теперь вот и Ямамото… Он все больше сомневается, что они хотят того же, чего он сам. Неудержимо накатывают мысли о мафии и Вонголе, но Цуна старательно отгоняет их. Откуда ему знать, что на самом деле нужно Ямамото. 

До дома Цуны они идут молча, каждый думает о своем. 

***  
Сны накатывают волнами, приходят каждую ночь: встречи, разговоры, убийства. Цуна все глубже погружается в мир Занзаса. Он уже не верит, что это просто сны, как думал поначалу, — разговор со Сквало подтвердил опасения, а последующие ночи превратили их в уверенность. Узнай об этом Занзас, наверно, убил бы и его, как людей, смерть которых Цуна успел увидеть. Мафия снова дотянулась до него, хоть и в другом обличии. Теперь она появляется не в виде ребенка-репетитора, а подкрадывается тайно по ночам. 

Цуна боится этих снов, старается вымотаться за день так, чтобы упасть в кровать и не видеть ничего. Но они все равно возвращаются — яркие, странные, пугающие своей реалистичностью и жестокостью. После каждого из них Цуна долго не может заснуть. По утрам из зеркала на него таращится бледное отражение — тощее, взлохмаченное и с синевой вокруг глаз от недосыпа. Зрелище удручающее и немного пугающее. 

Отсыпаться приходится на уроках — днем Занзас ему не снится. Монотонный голос убаюкивает, и Цуна дремлет, спрятавшись за раскрытым учебником, до конца урока — то ли конспирация оказывается удачной, то ли его вид разжалобил даже учителя.

Когда на перемене Цуна выходит из класса, зевая и потягиваясь, его отлавливает Гокудера.

— У тебя точно все в порядке? — Гокудера переминается с ноги на ногу, говорит неуверенно — похоже, давно что-то подозревает, но не решался спросить. — В последнее время ты ведешь себя странно. Я подумал, может, что-то не так…

Гокудера замолкает, худые гибкие пальцы перебирают ремешки браслетов на запястье.  
Цуна уже собирается сказать, что все в порядке — так же, как утром ответил Кеко, а еще раньше — Ямамото, пофиг, что он все равно не поверит, — но произносит совсем другое: 

— Вообще-то не очень.

Если все зашло настолько далеко, что стало заметно окружающим, пора что-то с этим делать.

Гокудера слушает Цуну молча, не перебивая и ничего не спрашивая, только хмурится все сильнее и нервно покусывает нижнюю губу. Они прогуливают алгебру, сидя на крыше и прислонившись к металлической сетке заграждения. В это время здесь пусто, никто не мешает разговаривать. Небо чистое и глубокое, солнце припекает спину, и сны кажутся чем-то далеким, несущественным. 

Еще несколько минут после рассказа Гокудера ничего не отвечает, думает. Цуна притягивает колени к груди, обхватывает руками и устало опускает на них подбородок. Гокудера умный, он наверняка сможет найти объяснение. Или хотя бы доказать, что все в порядке и волноваться не о чем, — ему бы Цуна поверил. Но Гокудера выглядит встревоженным. 

— Ты не думал... ну, просто по ощущениям, что оно может быть как-то связано с пламенем?

Цуна прислушивается к себе, но никаких изменений не ощущает. С тех пор, как Реборн вернулся в Италию, он не выходит в гиперрежим. По-детски решил, что раз он не использует пламя, можно жить, будто его и не существует. Выбрал для себя жизнь обычного школьника и старается по возможности соответствовать — пробежки по городу с горящим факелом во лбу в этот образ явно не вписываются. Соответствовать, похоже, удается — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Гокудера не спросил, он о пламени не вспоминал. 

— Нет... не знаю. — Цуна качает головой. — А при чем здесь пламя?

— Может и ни при чем, но... не уверен, кажется, встречал что-то похожее, как раз про небо, среди документов Верде, и…

— Верде? — От неожиданности Цуна чуть не вскакивает с места. — Откуда у тебя документы Верде? 

— Хром передала, давно уже. Он оставил их в Кокуе-лэнде, когда уезжал, — Гокудера бормочет себе под нос, как будто смутившись, а потом поднимает голову, смотрит упрямо. — Они ему все равно были не нужны!

Цуна не так уж уверен, что Верде оставил что-нибудь в Кокуе, зная об его отношениях с Мукуро, но в любом случае, это его проблемы. 

Гокудера снова задумывается, машинально обгрызает заусенец на большом пальце, а Цуна вспоминает. Гокудера всегда лучше соображал в том, что касалось пламени — не использовал инстинктивно, как Цуна, а пытался разобраться, как оно работает, на что еще способно. Даже теперь, когда нет необходимости постоянно сражаться, он продолжает тренироваться, улучшает свою систему CAI, а может, уже и новое что придумал. Цуна догадывается по отлучкам Гокудеры после школы, из которых он возвращается с руками и лицом в ожогах и ссадинах, по тому, как он увлеченно чертит на уроках что-то явно не относящееся к предмету. Чувствует, предполагает, но напрямую не спрашивает — не хочет снова оказаться втянутым в дела мафии. А пламя прочно ассоциируется именно с ней. 

— Давай я сегодня еще посмотрю точно, что там было? — Гокудера наконец оставляет палец в покое.— Если не выйдет, будем думать дальше. 

— Да, давай так. Спасибо, Гокудера, — Цуна кивает и коротко улыбается в ответ. 

***  
Домой они возвращаются вдвоем. Разговор на крыше принес облегчение, пусть и не решил проблему. На душе относительно спокойно, и впервые за полторы недели Цуне верится, что все наладится, станет прежним.

Цуна машет на прощание Гокудере, провожает его взглядом до поворота и идет к дому.

На кухне гремит посуда, свистит закипающий чайник, что-то жарится.

— Мам, я дома! — Не развязывая шнурки, Цуна стягивает с ног кеды, ставит перед порогом. 

— Цуна, к тебе пришел твой друг, ждет в комнате.

Мама видит друзей Цуны во всех, приходящих к ним в дом. Цуна прикидывает, кто на этот раз. Энма, наверно, он давно не заходил.

Цуна поднимается по лестнице, открывает дверь в комнату и чувствует, как улыбка медленно сползает с лица. На стуле около письменного стола сидит Занзас — развалился, как у себя, вытянул ноги в тяжелых армейских ботинках. Даже и не изменился особо с последней встречи — те же цветные перья, темные шрамы и наглый взгляд. Только волосы немного длиннее стали. 

Цуна сглатывает и машинально делает шаг назад, в коридор.

— Стоять. Зайди и закрой за собой дверь, поговорить надо.

— Занзас? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Кажется, голос Занзаса может гипнотизировать — по крайней мере, вместо того, чтобы убежать, Цуна заходит в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Но не приближается, так и стоит у входа, прислонившись к косяку.

— Это я тебя хочу спросить: какого хера? Почему мне постоянно снится чертова японская школа и твой ублюдочный мусор?

— А я откуда знаю?! Думаешь, убивать во сне людей приятнее? — Изнутри поднимается злость, накопившаяся усталость притупляет чувство самосохранения. До Цуны даже не сразу доходит, что именно сказал Занзас. Снится школа? Похоже, все еще более запутанно, чем он считал, хотя куда уж больше. 

— Думаю, да. Мне нравится. — Занзас успокаивается, шрамы медленно выцветают на коже. — Так. И много видел?

— Достаточно.

Занзас мрачно кивает.

— Вот, значит, как. Сквало говорил насчет твоих снов, но я не верил, пока окончательно не заебался смотреть кино про тебя по ночам. Не шедевр, знаешь ли. 

— Зато у тебя на Оскар потянет. — Цуна чувствует, как в горле вибрирует нервный смех. Новые проблемы, свалившиеся на голову именно тогда, когда он вроде бы увидел выход, добивают окончательно. Реальный Занзас пугает меньше, чем тот из снов. Возможно, он просто успел к нему привыкнуть — было бы логично, с таким-то багажом общих воспоминаний. Интересно, а если лечь спать рядом, все равно приснятся друг другу? Смех прорывается, когда Цуна представляет себе Занзаса, умостившегося под боком на его постели, он сгибается пополам, зажимает рот рукой, давится смехом и слезами.

Ворот рубашки натягивается, впиваясь в горло, и его сильно встряхивает — Занзас. Даже оторвать задницу со стула не поленился, надо же. Новый приступ хохота и еще один рывок за воротник. Простая тактика, но, кажется, она помогает — смеяться уже хочется меньше. Занзас тянет вверх, заставляет распрямиться. Рука со шрамами — точь-в-точь как во сне, — перехватывает за галстук и притягивает ближе. 

— Ну что, успокоился? — Цуна делает несколько глубоких вдохов, вытирает набежавшие слезы рукавом рубашки и кивает.

— Да. Отпусти меня.

Занзас отдергивает руку, быстро, как будто не галстук, а гадюку в руках держал.

— Тогда давай думать, что будем с этим делать, потому что я на тебя уже на всю жизнь насмотрелся.

Цуна тоже на него насмотрелся. И на него, и на его работу. 

— Гокудера говорил, что у него есть идеи и он попытается придумать что-нибудь. 

— Ну так веди к нему.

***  
Уже вечер, но жара еще не спала. Солнце мягко касается крыш соседних домов, окрашивает их в желто-оранжевые цвета пламени. 

Занзас идет быстрым, размашистым шагом — думать о чьем-то удобстве явно так и не научился, и Цуне приходится подстраиваться под него, чтобы не отставать. Карман оттопыривают варежки и пузырек с пилюлями посмертной воли — давно забытое ощущение. Кажется, будто время отмотали назад, и он снова оказался на прежнем месте. Убегай, не убегай — бесполезно, мафия догонит. Видимо, не получится из него обычного школьника.

До дома Гокудеры всего ничего, несколько кварталов, но добраться до него им так и не удается. Цуна наклоняется, чтобы завязать распустившийся шнурок, и пуля пролетает над его головой. За несколько лет он успел забыть, как это — постоянно ждать нападения, жить в непрерывном страхе смерти, но тело помнит. Перекат в сторону, вскочить на ноги и рыбкой метнуться за невысокую кирпичную стену, огораживающую сад ближайшего дома. Занзас падает рядом с ним, осторожно выглядывает, высматривая снайпера. 

— Видел, кто там был?

— Это за мной, — Занзас вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет, высовывается на долю секунды и стреляет. В ответ стену сотрясает мощный удар — в ход пошло пламя.

— Какого черта, Занзас? Ты что, привел за собой хвост?! — шипит Цуна. Очередной сгусток огня бьет в стену и поджигает оказавшуюся поблизости сливу. Цуна надеется, что хозяев нет дома и никто не выбежит на шум и взрывы — слишком опасно. Цуна снова чувствует, как на плечи наваливается груз ответственности за чужие жизни. То, что из-за Занзаса сейчас разносят Намимори, злит до трясучки. — А нафига они стреляют по мне? 

— За компанию. Не ссы, Савада, сейчас разберусь. 

— Ну уж нет.

Цуна делает то, чего не делал уже очень давно — натягивает варежки и зажигает пламя. Он чувствует, как сила течет по венам, наполняет его, делая живым — сейчас он не понимает, как обходился без этого целых три года. Хочется кричать и смеяться от невозможной, нездоровой эйфории, безграничной свободы, срывающей крышу. Мыслей в голове не остается, только инстинкты. Цуна взлетает — сразу высоко, — счастливо слушает шум ветра в ушах, оглядывает землю в поисках засады. Пять человек — всего лишь! Двое палят из автоматов, трое используют кольца и коробочки. Цуна резко пикирует вниз, пламя концентрируется в ладонях, жжет кончики пальцев даже сквозь перчатки. Ему хватит одного удара.

Нанести его он не успевает: вместо прицельного заряда пламя расходится волнами, ширится и разбухает, тянется дальше, к домам. Кажется, захватывает и засевших через улицу противников, но Цуне не до того. Он понимает, что больше не контролирует пламя. 

— Сворачивай иллюминацию! — крик Занзаса едва слышен в реве огня.

— Не получается! — Сквозь холодные интонации Неба прорывается страх, ужас от того, что он уже не сможет остановиться. Пламя рвется, кажется, не только из ладоней, но из всех пор тела, от него ломит кости и до предела натягиваются мышцы. 

Через пелену жара и боли он видит Занзаса и направленное на него дуло пистолета. Заряд пламени летит в его сторону, и он поглощает это пламя — сильное, яростное, чужое. И все-таки не успевает до конца — остаточным потоком его отбрасывает назад, впечатывает в стену дома напротив. 

Последнее, что видит Цуна, прежде чем падает в темноту,— бегущего к нему Гокудеру с активированной системой CAI.

***  
Цуна открывает глаза. Часто моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к слабому освещению — по сравнению с яркими всполохами пожара здесь почти темно. Место, где он оказался, больше всего похоже на пещеру — огромную, в полумраке стены и потолок не разглядеть. Под спиной твердая каменистая почва, воздух теплый и сухой. Источника света Цуна не видит, кажется, что он равномерно идет со всех сторон.

Цуна садится и сжимает руками голову — в горле ощущается едкий привкус гари, в висках стучит. Не удивительно, после того, как он врезался головой. Мысли отказываются приходить в порядок. Возвращение пламени, потеря контроля, стреляющий в него Занзас, — все перемешивается в сплошной ком, не разобраться. Цуна разглядывает руки в варежках, пробует осторожно зажечь пламя, но ничего не выходит. Цуна пытается снова и снова, но вместо пламени внутри только пустота, как будто ничего и не было вовсе. Вот и сбылась мечта, но радоваться почему-то не хочется. Наоборот, теперь он, кажется, много дал бы, чтобы вернуть его. Цуна смеется хрипло и горько, запрокинув голову к невидимому потолку, чувствуя, как по лицу катятся слезы.

Вдали что-то виднеется — то ли стены, то ли дома — и, успокоившись, Цуна направляется в их сторону, все равно надо что-то делать, раз уж забросило непонятно куда. 

Стены оказываются зеркалами — широкие, большие, в несколько раз выше самого Цуны. Он подходит ближе, заглядывает в темную глубину. В зеркале он не отражается. Цуна касается прохладной поверхности ладонью, и от нее начинают расходиться круги, как на воде. Он сразу же отдергивает руку, но зеркальная гладь уже потревожена, идет рябью, на ней проступает изображение.

Маленький мальчик бежит по узким улицам южного города. За ним гонятся пятеро ребят, гораздо старше и сильнее по виду, только одежда такая же старая и потрепанная. Он бежит изо всех сил, но не может оторваться от погони. Поворот направо, через несколько домов — налево, и тупик. Мальчик поворачивается к преследователям, его губы движутся, но Цуна не слышит, что тот говорит. Странно, но он не кажется напуганным — он поднимает голову, лицо искажается в недетской кривой ухмылке. Он мрачно смотрит темно-вишневыми глазами, и в его руке разгорается пламя. 

Картинка пропадает, но Цуна еще долго стоит перед застывшим зеркалом, не может отойти от увиденного. Снова Занзас — его взгляд и ярость ни с кем невозможно перепутать. По спине пробегают мурашки, в животе ворочается колючим шаром тревога — Цуна не понимает, как такое возможно, но чувствует, что снова влип во что-то нехорошее.

Он идет дальше, переходит от зеркала к зеркалу, смотрит жизнь Занзаса по кадрам и моментам. Детство на улицах Палермо и время, проведенное в резиденции Вонголы. Девятый с поднятой перед собой тростью, пульсирующее мерцание пламени неба и лед, сковывающий тело Занзаса сплошной броней, нарастающий от ног к голове. Это по-настоящему страшно. Тогда, в гиперрежиме, он не задумывался, что будет с Занзасом, но теперь, увидев технику Примо со стороны, Цуна не уверен, что смог бы применить ее так же легко. Себе он бы такого точно не пожелал. 

В следующем зеркале Цуна видит себя — не отражение, Цуна по другую сторону стекла младше и ниже ростом, на нем форма средней школы Намимори, перчатки, во лбу горит пламя предсмертной воли. Битва Неба. Цуна помнит свой страх перед ней и холодную отстраненную решимость гиперрежима, помнит слишком хорошо.

Наверно, он все-таки слишком глубоко задумался, непозволительно расслабился в чужом, незнакомом месте. Чувство опасности приходит слишком поздно. Цуна оборачивается и от неожиданности пятится, прижимается лопатками к стеклу.

Перед ним стоит лев — нет, лигр,— Занзаса, Цуна помнит его, красные глаза следят за ним с недобрым вниманием. Красивый, большой, а теперь, когда хозяина рядом нет, еще и смертельно опасный. Лигр негромко рычит, низко и угрожающе, и Цуна пятится, лихорадочно вспоминает, где можно спрятаться. Но вокруг только зеркала. А без пламени он вряд ли сможет продержаться долго. Цуна сжимает кулаки, готовится защищаться. В голове всплывает, что крупного зверя можно завалить голыми руками, если ударить в точку пересечения двух воображаемых линий: от правого уха к левому глазу и от левого уха к правому глазу. Прочитал давно в какой-то книжке. Похоже, самое время проверить на практике.

Лигр приседает на задних лапах, подбирается — готовится к броску.

— Оставь этот мусор, Бестер.

Цуна никогда не думал, что будет так рад видеть Занзаса. Лигр ворчит и неохотно отступает.

— Занзас, ты?

— А кого еще ты ожидал здесь увидеть?

— Никого, — Цуна сжимает пальцами переносицу и наконец отлипает от зеркала. Сразу как будто становится теплей. — А где это «здесь»? Ты знаешь, что это место?

— Ты не поверишь, но да. Можешь считать это моим подсознанием.

Кажется, Занзас сошел с ума. Или сам он стал сумасшедшим — пожалуй, более вероятный вариант. Цуна чувствует, как вытягивается у него лицо.

— Чем? 

— Подсознанием, чего тут неясного. И сразу, пока ты не спросил: я в душе не ебу, откуда это знаю и как мы здесь оказались. — Занзас усаживается на землю, прямо там, где стоял, и опирается спиной на одно из зеркал. 

— Понятно, — Цуна закрывает рот. На самом деле ему ничего не понятно, но, похоже, нормально Занзас и сам не сможет объяснить, так что придется довольствоваться тем, что есть. — А он здесь откуда, — Цуна тычет пальцем в сторону Бестера — тот как раз улегся рядом с Занзасом и положил голову ему на колени. Ластится и, кажется, готов заурчать. Кошка она и есть кошка, пусть и большая. Цуна с болью вспоминает Натса — как и от кольца Вонголы, от него пришлось отказаться. А теперь, наверно, и вообще не увидит его никогда.

— Бестер всегда и был здесь, животные из коробочек — часть пламени своих хозяев, коробочки только придают ему нужную форму. Из какой глуши ты выбрался, Савада, что даже этого не знаешь? — Цуна едва сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ. — Кстати, про глушь: что за цирк ты там устроил, придурок?

— Сам не понимаю. Пламя вдруг перестало слушаться, — Цуна ерошит волосы и, вспомнив, обвиняет: — А ты в меня стрелял! 

— Клин клином и все такое. Можешь не благодарить, — Занзас издевательски хмыкает. — Когда ты вообще в последний раз использовал пламя?

— Давно. Еще когда Реборн не уехал.

— Несколько лет? Ну ты даешь. Не удивительно, что так фонил.

— В смысле?

— А ты не знал? Пламя требует использования, иначе копится, пока не рванет, как гребаный вулкан. Это еще удивительно, что ты столько продержался.

— Что толку, — Цуна вздыхает, отсутствие пламени ощущается еще более неуютно.— Теперь я его совсем не чувствую.

— Ну разумеется. Это все-таки мой мир, — похоже, Занзас уже неплохо здесь освоился. Но он вообще всегда вел себя как хозяин положения.

— То есть, это ты во всем виноват? — Занзас молча приподнимает одну бровь. — В смысле, когда мы отсюда выберемся, оно вернется?

— Думаю, да. Если выберемся. 

Определенно, Занзас умеет подбодрить и утешить.

***  
Цуна сидит на земле, или что здесь вместо нее, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза. Бестер кружит рядом, иногда задевая мохнатым боком или тычась в щеку холодным носом. После того, как Занзас остановил его перед самым прыжком, тот явно подобрел — не рычит и больше не пытается наброситься, скорее наоборот. Чем объяснить внезапное расположение, Цуна не знает, но оно приятно. Занзас бродит между зеркалами — воспоминания свои пересматривает, что ли?

В мире Занзаса везде камни и песок. Школьная форма запылилась, стала такой же серой, как все вокруг. Волосы и лицо, скорее всего, тоже. А еще здесь невозможно тихо: ни ветра, ни животных. Только песок, зеркала и Бестер. Одинокий, пустой мир. Цуна мысленно ощупывает пространство, все еще пытается почувствовать свое пламя, но натыкается только на Занзаса. Занзас везде — его присутствие почти физически ощутимо в каждой мелочи. Не огненная ярость, скорее давление — мрачное, но спокойное. Цуне кажется, что на него оно тоже влияет, как будто придает уверенности. Теперь он лучше понимает Занзаса — не столько из-за отзеркаленных воспоминаний, сколько из-за этой ауры.

Вдалеке, за бордовым маревом вспыхивает, мигая, рыжеватый огонек — на самой границе мыслезрения, и Цуна тянется к нему, напрягается, пытаясь разглядеть получше. Его пламя, Цуна не знает, откуда оно здесь, но это точно оно, никак не ошибешься. Цуна вскакивает на ноги и мчится к Занзасу — сообщить о своей находке. Каким-то внутренним чутьем он понимает, что ответ надо искать там. 

Занзас стоит перед зеркалом и внимательно всматривается в его глубину. Цуна выглядывает из-за его плеча — он помнит это зеркало, там хранятся воспоминания о какой-то мафиозной вечеринке с перестрелкой в финале, — и замирает, увидев совсем другое. 

В зеркале отражается он, но на этот раз не мелкий и не в гиперрежиме. Воспоминанием это быть не может, Цуна уверен совершенно точно. Он никогда не облизывал губы с такой пошлой многозначительностью, не смотрел таким поплывшим взглядом, и уж тем более — не держал во рту член Занзаса.

— Что это? — Собственный голос звучит до противного тонко и беспомощно, почти переходит на писк.

Занзас оборачивается. Не похоже, чтобы его смущало присутствие Цуны. А сам Цуна все не может оторваться от того, что показывает зеркало — изображение завораживает, не отпускает.

— Что видишь.

— Но… там ведь должны быть воспоминания, я же видел… а это… это… — Подобрать нужное слово, чтобы описать происходящее, никак не удается. 

— А это мои желания. Мне эти зеркала воспоминания не показывают, я их не хочу видеть. — Улыбка Занзаса хищная и довольная, Цуне кажется, что именно так улыбается Бестер, добравшись до особо аппетитного куска мяса. Он откровенно развлекается, наблюдая за реакцией Цуны. — Так что ты мне хотел сказать? Говори и проваливай, смотреть мешаешь.

Цуна чувствует, как полыхают лицо и уши. Наглость Занзаса впечатляет. Так и не найдя подходящего ответа, Цуна ворчит глухо: 

— Я, кажется, знаю, куда нам надо идти. — Отворачивается и трет горячие щеки ладонями. Картинка с дурацкими порно-фантазиями Занзаса все никак не хочет уходить из головы. 

***  
Перед ними стена — мощная и высокая, уходит вверх настолько, что не разглядеть, где заканчивается. Цуна касается ее рыжеватого, будто покрытого ржавчиной бока — теплый, под ладонью пульсирует и дышит, как огромное живое существо. За ней лабиринт — сложное переплетение коридоров и ответвлений, — в самом центре которого Цуна чувствует свое пламя, мысленно тянется к нему, и оно отвечает, зовет.

— Нам туда. 

На пороге лабиринта Бестер останавливается и жалобно скулит, не хочет заходить внутрь. Цуна никогда еще не видел его напуганным, не думал, что такое вообще возможно. И это странно — в лабиринте не чувствуется злобы.

Занзас треплет Бестера по мохнатой башке, приказывает ждать здесь, и тот отзывается благодарным рыком. Похоже, Занзас тоже ощущает опасность — или просто добрее, чем Цуна всегда думал. По крайней мере, к Бестеру.

Кажется, что до пламени совсем немного, достаточно протянуть руку, но за каждым поворотом разворачивается новый коридор, такой же, как предыдущие. Лабиринт водит кругами, незаметно сдвигается, путает повороты. Охраняет пламя и вроде бы ждет. Цуна не понимает, чего именно, но мысленно обещает, что обязательно разберется.

Его уже шатает, голова кружится от бесконечных однообразных поворотов, когда Занзас неожиданно останавливается и усаживается на пол возле самой стены. 

— Все, привал.

— Здесь? 

— Да без разницы, тут все одно и то же, а ты сейчас рухнешь. Сразу предупреждаю, тащить не буду.

— А ты не устал? — Цуна тяжело опускается на пол, приваливается к стене напротив и вытягивает гудящие от долгой ходьбы ноги. 

— С чего бы? Это мой мир, знаешь ли, что хочу, то и делаю. Здесь все мое. 

— А это тогда что? — Цуна указывает подбородком на противоположную стену лабиринта.

— Вот тут уже тебя надо спрашивать. Твое пламя постаралось.

Вокруг Цуна действительно не чувствует ни следа пламени Занзаса. Но и на его собственное не очень-то похоже — лабиринт полностью чужд этому миру, что-то совсем другое. 

— Значит, поэтому Бестер не хотел идти дальше?

— Именно.

Стена приятно греет спину, напряженные мышцы расслабляются, а мысли текут спокойно и плавно. Цуна слушает пламя. Оно нашептывает, убаюкивает, пытается что-то сказать ему — здесь, в лабиринте, это еще заметнее. 

— Знаешь, а оно ведь тоже боится, — Цуна говорит неожиданно для себя, еще не успев подумать.

— Кто? Пламя? Чего оно может бояться?

— Ну, тебя, всех. Оно очень на меня похоже, на самом деле. А еще оно чувствует себя одиноким и ненужным… — Цуна поднимает взгляд на Занзаса, ошеломленный внезапным озарением, — потому что я его забросил.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — Занзас хохочет, запрокинув голову. — Только ты можешь жалеть свое пламя.

— Я не жалею, я его понимаю. Не смейся, Занзас, я и сам только теперь понял — оно живое. Само меня к себя позвало, но почему-то не пускает — не знаю… Наверное, я сначала должен что-то понять.

Занзас хмыкает, не верит, скорее всего, но больше ничего не говорит — кажется, чувствует, что Цуна серьезен. И впервые не пытается задеть, обидеть. Это непривычно, но неожиданно приятно.

Цуна прикрывает глаза и из-под ресниц разглядывает Занзаса. Сейчас, когда он не злится, лицо выглядит умиротворенным. Пожалуй, красивым даже. Сильные руки, смуглая шея в расстегнутом на несколько пуговиц вороте рубашки. Темный шрам на левой скуле, еще один — на ключице. Остальное спрятано под одеждой, но Цуна знает о неровных рубцах на животе, в самом низу, и на бедре, помнит их очертания… Увиденное в зеркале всплывает перед глазами в таких подробностях, словно происходило на самом деле. Мысли об этом смущают, тревожат, но еще от них тяжелеет в паху и рот наполняется вязкой слюной. Цуна сглатывает и ерзает по враз ставшему неудобным полу и слишком горячей стене. 

— Ну что, отдохнул? — Занзас смотрит так, словно умеет читать мысли. Цуна торопливо кивает, вскакивает на ноги и тщательно отряхивается — бесполезное занятие, лишь бы занять чем-то руки, скрыть смущение. 

— Куда дальше: направо или налево?

— Да пофиг, все равно везде одно и то же. А ты пока думай, как добраться до этого чертова огонька.

***  
Занзас не прав, точнее, не совсем прав — разницы, куда идти, нет, но они все равно приближаются к центру лабиринта, Цуна чувствует. Около него думается легче — пламя как будто само дает подсказки, объясняет без слов, что надо делать.

Пламя хочет, чтобы он разобрался сам в себе, понял, чего действительно хочет. Занзас вон в своих желаниях уверен — Цуна нервно хмыкает, прогоняет непрошенные мысли, пока желания Занзаса не стали и его тоже. Судя по тому, как часто он об этом думает, до этого недолго осталось. Жалко, насчет себя в тех зеркалах он не может увидеть, было бы гораздо проще. 

Шепот пламени будит воспоминания о том, что он чувствовал, когда первый раз вышел в гиперрежим, и как потом жил без него три года. И как снова зажег пламя последний раз, в Намимори. Пламя опасно, это оружие, которое может уничтожить все, — но, кроме того, оно помогает защищать близких ему людей. И Натс — тоже пламя. Здесь, в лабиринте, все кажется другим, живым и осмысленным. Настоящим. Даже мафия видится в ином свете — в конце концов, там у него тоже были друзья. Дино, Найто, Энма… Если подумать, все хорошее в его жизни хотя бы немного, но связано с мафией. Гокудера с Ямамото, похоже, всегда это понимали, не пытались отбросить прошлое, а ему понадобилось больше времени. 

А теперь еще и Занзас… Цуна пока не до конца понимает, что к нему чувствует, слишком сложно, быстро и запутанно все происходит, не хватает времени, да и здесь не самое подходящее место. Но он обязательно разберется потом, потому что это важно — и для него, и, кажется, для Занзаса. 

Его желание — вернуть пламя. Вернуться.

Цуна утыкается в стену — слишком ушел в свои мысли, проглядел очередной тупик. А Занзас, зараза, хоть бы предупредил, веселится теперь небось. Потирая ушибленный лоб, Цуна поворачивается, собираясь вернуться обратно и попытать счастья в другом коридоре, но позади Занзаса тоже стена. Выхода больше нет.

***  
Цуна сидит на земле и лениво ковыряет песок пальцем. За час, что они пробыли в окруженном четырьмя стенами колодце, Цуна успел исходить его вдоль и поперек. Места достаточно, чтобы сесть, лечь, даже пройтись, но утешение слабое. 

Занзас продолжает бродить по замкнутому пространству, словно зверь в клетке, и Цуна следит за ним взглядом. 

Может быть, он в чем-то ошибся, что-то сделал не так, раз лабиринт не пускает дальше. Как будто ждет его решения, требует ответа здесь и сейчас.  
Здесь и сейчас…  
«Не время и не место…» 

В голову приходит безумная мысль, от которой учащается пульс и холодеет в животе. Неужели в этом дело? Цуна не до конца уверен, но почему бы не попробовать. За несколько стен от них пламя светит ровно и как будто одобрительно, и это придает смелости.

Цуна поднимается на ноги, делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и подходит к Занзасу, кладет руки ему на талию, цепко стискивая пальцы. Надеется, что сумеет что-то объяснить раньше, чем тот ударит. Но тело Занзаса каменеет под его ладонями, и с места он не двигается.

— Савада, что ты творишь?

— Собираюсь осуществить твои желания,— Цуна теребит пряжку его ремня, расстегивает ширинку и поднимает взгляд. Занзас таращится на него с таким выражением, что хочется рассмеяться, но Цуна сдерживается.

— Совсем ебнулся? — Голос Занзаса глухой, ошеломленный, но почти ласковый.

— Похоже, да. — Цуна пожимает плечами, продолжает, не отрываясь, смотреть на Занзаса. — Тебя это волнует?

Кажется, Занзас приходит в себя. Во взгляд возвращается обычная уверенность, он складывает руки на груди и кивает. 

— Ну тогда вперед. 

Цуна стягивает с его бедер штаны с трусами и смотрит на большой полувозбужденный член. Сглатывает и опускается на колени.

Минетов Цуна никогда не делал, и ему не делали тоже. Цуна воспоминает увиденное в зеркале, облизывает пересохшие губы и обхватывает ими головку, вдыхает терпкий, резковатый запах. Сосет неумело, наверняка не так, как надо, но член во рту разбухает, увеличивается, так что Занзасу, похоже, нравится. Слюны слишком много, а воздуха — мало, челюсть немеет с непривычки. Цуна берет неглубоко, за щеку, ощупывает языком выступающую вену. Оглаживает рукой основание члена и перекатывает в ладони плотные, тяжелые яйца. 

Когда сверху раздается глухой стон, Цуна окончательно убеждается, что все правильно, прикрывает глаза и пытается расслабить горло, впустить глубже.

У него тоже стоит — от чужого возбуждения, от того, что он сейчас делает и кому, кроет невыносимо, хочется добиться еще больше стонов, полной потери контроля. Молния штанов давит на член, наверно, стоило расстегнуть и подрочить себе, но Цуна не хочет отвлекаться, успеется еще.

Рука Занзаса сжимается на волосах, притягивает ближе, член толкается слишком глубоко, и Цуна закашливается. Хватка на волосах сразу становится легче, пальцы мягко поглаживают голову, и от этой легкой ласки от шеи по спине бегут мурашки, поджимаются яйца. Останавливаться не хочется. Цуна замирает на секунду, только чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и начинает двигаться быстрее, так, как хочется Занзасу, глубоко, до конца, сам заводится еще больше. Сперма ударяет струей в горло, и Цуна глотает, пробует Занзаса на вкус. 

Воздух царапает саднящее горло, остужает лицо, челюсть с непривычки ноет, а собственный член стоит до боли. Цуна тянется к поясу, но Занзас не позволяет — подхватывает под мышки, вздергивает на ноги и прижимает к стене. Сам расстегивает молнию и запускает руку в трусы. Дрочит быстро и резко. Вторая рука поглаживает поясницу под задравшейся рубашкой, пропихивается под пояс брюк, сдвигая их ниже. Пальцы проводят между ягодиц, находят отверстие, трут и слегка надавливают, не проникая внутрь. Цуна сжимается от непривычно острых ощущений, толкается навстречу жесткой ладони, прислушивается к движениям пальцев. Воздух вырывается из горла вперемешку со вскриками, спина трется о шершавую стену, но это сейчас не важно, ничего не важно. Оргазм накатывает как-то сразу, накрывает с головой, и Цуна дергается, бьется в руках Занзаса, кончая. 

Приходит в себя он все еще зажатым между стеной и Занзасом и утыкается носом в его грудь, пытаясь отдышаться. Тело совсем легкое, и так хорошо, спокойно, что не хочется двигаться. 

— А твой лабиринт, оказывается, извращенец. — Цуна непонимающе поднимает голову, уже собираясь огрызнуться, что лабиринт вовсе не его, но слова забываются, когда он замечает снова открывшийся в стене выход. Не в центр лабиринта, конечно, просто очередной коридор, но он ведет к пламени, Цуна знает. — А может он как единорог, только наоборот — неопытных девственников не пускает? — Занзас ржет уже совсем неприлично. 

— Да ну тебя, — Цуна чувствует, что краснеет, отцепляется от Занзаса и торопливо подтягивает брюки. 

Сильные пальцы мягко дотрагиваются до подбородка, тянут вверх, заставляя поднять голову. Занзас наклоняется ниже и накрывает губами его рот. Целует собственнически уверенно, успокаивая и утверждая свое право. Цуна обхватывает руками его талию, и оставленные без внимания штаны снова сползают на бедра. Но ему все равно. 

***  
То, что находится в центре лабиринта, больше всего похоже на осколок льда — льда, который способны растопить только кольца Вонголы. Переливается острыми гранями, вспыхивает в глубине оранжевыми искрами.

— Так это и есть тот кусок пламени, что остался у тебя? Получается, он здесь еще с боя неба?

Занзас пожимает плечами.

— А хер его знает. Наверное. Забирай, и валим уже отсюда.

Хорошая мысль, вот только…

— Занзас, пока мы еще здесь, я хотел сказать. — Цуна смотрит в пол, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Я рад, что так все получилось. Ну, и что твои желания осуществились, тоже…

Цуна поднимает голову и натыкается на насмешливый взгляд Занзаса. 

— Савада, это далеко не все мои желания, ты просто не досмотрел до конца.

Вот теперь он точно краснеет. А еще — улыбается по-глупому радостно. 

— Тогда до встречи в реальном мире, Занзас.

Цуна подходит к осколку, берет его в руку, и пламя втягивается в ладонь, присоединяется к разгорающемуся внутри костру, наконец-то становится целым.

— С возвращением, я скучал, — тихо шепчет Цуна.

Стены лабиринта рушатся, лишившись того, что поддерживало их все это время, рассыпаются на обломки, земля идет крупными трещинами, и Цуна падает в темноту, перестает существовать.

***  
Цуна открывает глаза.


End file.
